Disregarding the Lotus
by SmartWentCrazy
Summary: Kanda has always followed the meaning of the lotus carefully.  Lemon.  Minors stay out.  Everyone else please read and review!


Disreguarding the Lotus-

The lotus petal slowly drifted down to the smooth, polished wood that made up the bottom of the hourglass its host resided in. The hourglass itself appeared well crafted and maintained, despite its lack of embellishment or sand. Not a speck of dirt, or the tiniest scratch marred the surface of the object. All it contained was a single lotus flower in full bloom and a few fallen petals.

The hourglass in itself appeared a strange object, and there ethereal glow shinning out of it seemed only to enhance the strangeness about it. What perhaps was stranger was the lack of any other personal object in the tiny bedroom.

The hourglass sat on a small, rickety, wooden table to the left of the small dusty window. To the right side a twin sized bed sat, linens perfectly folded at the foot. The only other object worthy of note was a small closet to the left of the door and opposite the table with the hourglass.

Lenalee hoped Kanda wouldn't know she had been in his room. She had to come in, seeing as Komui sent her to inspect for leaking pipes. She had no doubt the samurai exorcist would be less than pleased should anyone wander into his room, regardless of the reason.

Lenalee hoped she could hurry with her inspection before Kanda returned from his assignment. He was due to return that day within the hour. Why Komui decided she had to do this now was beyond her. She thought he cared just a little about her safety!

The teenage girl quickly dropped to her knees and pulled out the device that would check the strength of the pipes in the floor and walls. The leak had to be in either Kanda's room or the one above. She hurriedly ran the scanner along the floor in a rhythmic, horizontal pattern.

She was just about to start on the walls when the door slammed open and in stormed Kanda.

'Great.' She thought. 'He's in a particularly bad mood.'

Lenalee flinched when he turned a thunderous glare on her.

"What are you doing in here?" He demanded, noting the slight tremble in her body with a smugness only he could muster alongside such strong rage.

"K-Komui asked me to-" Kanda quickly cut her off.

"I don't want to hear about Komui right now! Now what are you doing in here?" He demanded once more.

Lenalee felt a spark of hot anger and quickly threw in the kindling. "You know what Kanda? You're an asshole! I was just about to tell you! Komui told me to inspect your room for a leak in the pipes!" She screamed.

Kanda seemed to calm down a bit. "So that's what he meant when he told me to tell you there's no leak." He stated in his typical, impassive voice.

Despite its coldness, that voice always sent pleasant shivers down Lenalee's spine, lighting a fire in her belly. She knew she was too young to have these feelings but sometime she really couldn't help it.

Kanda gave her a strange look. Why did the look in her eyes change? Where did her anger go? He knew that expression but couldn't quite put a name on it. All he knew was his body was reacting in a way that was highly inappropriate toward a girl of her age.

"You should go." He said harshly, averting his eyes to the other side of the room. He seemed to be focusing really hard on his hourglass…

"Are you okay Kanda?" Lenalee took a cautious step closer to him, placing her hand on his chest when he continued to ignore her.

Kanda wished she hadn't when his arousal flared from barely manageable to completely uncontrollable. He swallowed thickly, fighting the losing battle tooth and nail.

When Lenalee didn't budge he slammed her against the wall next to his closed door. Before she knew what was happening he slammed his lips against her with a kiss that told of a man starved of affection. When Lenalee recovered from the shock, she kissed him back, idly wondering if this was one of her daydreams she had often when left to herself for any amount of time.

Kanda slid his hand down her leg and behind her knee to lift her into a position where she could feel his desire for her. Nope, definitely not a daydream. There was no way she could ever imagine those kinds of sensations. She ground her hips into Kanda's erection earning a pleading moan from him.

"Lenalee…" He panted against her mouth his voice rough with the strain of holding himself back.

"Hmm?" Lenalee hummed back, running her lips and teeth along his jaw and down his throat.

At the feel of her small, blunt teeth nipping gently against his toughened skin, Kanda nearly forgot about his objections. Age? They were only two years apart, but she was still a girl. And Komui would no doubt send another Sir Comlin after Kanda or worse his soba noodles. But what psychotic nutcase would prefer soba noodles to this?

"We need…" Another grind from her hips, another answering moan from his lips. "… to stop!"

Lenalee paused in her ministrations, giving Kanda the chance to take a deep breath and step back, before she tackled him to the floor. In his shock it never occurred to the impassioned teen to catch himself, resulting in a rough collision with the floor. However Kanda didn't have time to reflect on the pain as Lenalee was creating some far stronger sensations in him that were much more pleasant, and harder to ignore.

Finally he gave in to the inevitable and flipped their bodies over in order to take control of the situation. He ground himself into her forcefully and nipped at the skin of her neck and shoulders with a vengeance. Neither cared that there would be some very visible marks on her neck for the next week.

Lenalee was in paradise. The feelings Kanda was eliciting in her were far more intense and pleasurable then anything she had imagined in her wildest fantasies. Kanda reached down between her legs to feel her heated core and smirked at how soaked her panties already were.

"Oh Kanda!" She moaned as his fingers roughly touched her swollen womanhood.

He lost all rational thought when her hands examined the front of his pants. He quickly stripped himself of his trench coat, wondering when it had gotten to be so hot, exposing his chest covered only in the white bandaging he sometimes used as an undershirt.

When he looked back to Lenalee he saw her hands shyly reaching for his face. But when she bypassed his face to start tugging on his hair he fought back the urge to take her roughly on the floor. She deserved better from him.

He lifted her off of the less than clean floor and gently laid her on his small but functional bed. He lowered himself till he was just barely suspended above her. He reached for the buttons on her uniform dress and slowly began to undo them. She flushed in embarrassment but made no move to stop him or cover up.

Kanda paused at the last button that stood between him and her bare flesh. "Are you sure?" He asked looking deeply into her beautiful dark brown eyes. She nodded her head with finality. Whatever he saw in her eyes seemed to be the deciding factor as he continued in his quest to uncover her soft and creamy skin.

After sliding her dress off of her body he wasted no time in ripping her undergarments off to completely expose her untouched body to him. But before he could go any further Lenalee placed a hand on his still mostly covered chest. He gave her a confused look.

"Not when you're still clothed Kanda." Lenalee said with a mischievous look in her dark eyes and a small smirk on her full and bruised lips. Her appearance belied the desperation she felt at that moment to feel every inch of him. She gently pushed him back to sit on his knees while she unraveled the bandages across his chest and unzipped his pants to reveal his throbbing member.

Kanda pushed her back down to the bed and began once again roughly teasing her clit while kissing her soft lips. When he felt she was wet enough he positioned his hard, aching manhood against her heated folds. He paused to once more look into her eyes and ask the silent question. She stared back evenly, sureness in her depthless orbs.

Without any more hesitation he plunged into her wet heated depths. He felt her virgin barrier give way to him and stilled to give her the chance to adjust to the new intrusion. Lenalee relaxed slowly and moved about experimentally. It hurt a bit but nothing she couldn't handle.

Kanda began thrusting into her tight wetness, moaning while she thrust back at him. Soon they were both lost in each other, their moans of ecstasy growing louder and louder until they became screams.

Finally they both came and collapsed down onto the bed. Lenalee fell asleep quickly, while Kanda tried to reason out a half-way decent excuse for his actions that didn't include the word 'love'. Eventually he fell asleep as well only to dream of a certain dark green haired exorcist.

*The Next Morning*

Komui walked into the dining hall at seven in the morning sharp, fully expecting to see his precious little sister sitting at her usual table with a healthy breakfast consisting of eggs, sausage, hashbrowns, and a steaming cup of green tea.

When he saw that she wasn't there he quickly ran up seven levels to check her room. He barged through the door without knocking screaming her name at the top of his lungs. Her room was empty causing him to panic further and run down eight levels to check the training and meditation rooms. No Lenalee.

Finally he raced down to the science lab to great his sleepy technicians.

"We have an emergency! Red alert! Red alert!" He yelled in a desperate voice causing everyone to snap out of their sleepy mindsets quickly in concern.

"What is it Chief? Are we under attack?" Reever asked frantically.

"No Section Leader it's worse! Much worse!" Everyone stood in shock waiting to hear what it was that had the Chief so upset. "Lenalee is missing!" He cried.

Everyone groaned loudly. "Did you check her room?" Asked Reever.

"Uh-huh." Nodded Komui.

"The dining hall?"

"Yep!"

"The training floor?"

"Of course!"

Now people were starting to get worried. "When did you last see her?" Questioned Reever.

"Last night. I told her to check Kanda's room for a leaky pipe. But shortly after she left I discovered the problem wasn't originating from a pipe in Kanda's room but a software malfunction in our monitoring system!" He stated desperately.

"Is Kanda back?" Asked Reever.

"Why yes! But he stormed off after handing over the innocence fragment." Komui said.

"Well then we should ask him if he knows anything that may be of use."

"Good idea!" Said Komui. Reever followed him up to the level Kanda's room was located on. But before they could approach his door they were pummeled into by Miranda.

"Oh thank heavens! I think Kanda was torturing someone last night!" She cried desperately.

"What makes you say that?" Komui screamed at her in horror.

"Well there was a lot of thumping and screaming and strange sounds and… and…" Miranda said in a rush starting to hyperventilate from terror.

"It's okay Miranda I'm sure Kanda was only-" Reever's reassurances were cut off by Komui's high pitched scream. Reever turned his attention to Kanda's room to see Komui raving like a madman. He was bellowing something along the lines of 'how dare you!' and 'Don't worry Lenalee I'll avenge your honor!' though Reever couldn't be sure.

Lenalee then marched out of Kanda's room and beat the shit out of Komui for being 'an annoying, overly possessive prick' while Kanda watched from the doorway with a smirk on his face. From their state of half-dress and Miranda's rather misguided description of the previous night's racket, he could guess pretty accurately what had happened.

He quickly assured Miranda that everything was fine and left for the science division to inform everyone that Lenalee was unharmed, leaving Komui to suffer his sister's wrath and Kanda's snide comments about his manliness or lack-there-of.

**AN/: Okay how'd you like it? I want reviews! If you think I should continue then tell me! Otherwise it will become a oneshot. Also review if you think you know what meaning the Lotus has in this story.**

**~SmartWentCrazy  
><strong>


End file.
